


The Lying Detective

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's gone too far, yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lying Detective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xitheta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Xitheta).



> Written for a 221B prompt by [Xitheta](http://xitheta.livejournal.com/): Sherlock/John, last word bridge.
> 
> Inspired by ACD's [The Dying Detective](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventure_of_the_Dying_Detective)

Sherlock frequently relied on John forgiving him, but it wasn’t working this time.

“I go away and you do this to Molly?” John said in disgust.

“It was for a case!”

“You made her think you were _dying_.”

“She’s simply incompetent.”

“No, she trusted you, didn’t realise you’d swapped the blood samples.”

“They showed I had a fatal disease, yet she didn’t insist on intensive care.”

“You begged to stay in 221B, so you could die in peace. Asked her to bring Culverton Smith over, so you could ask his advice.”

“And still she wasn’t suspicious. Nor was Smith, so I caught him red-handed. He was, of course, a murderer.”

“You took advantage of Molly, Sherlock.”

“What a quaint turn of phrase.” Why did it stir echoes? John was still glaring at him.

“Sometimes I think you _are_ a sociopath.”

“You know I’m not.” Sherlock’s memory abruptly located the long-forgotten song:

 _Here am I with all my bridges burned_   
_Just a babe in arms where you’re concerned_   
_So lock the doors and call me yours_   
_Coz you took advantage of me._

  
He understood that lyric now, the vulnerability love could bring. So maybe...

“If I apologise to Molly-“ he began.

“It’d be a start,” John said.

The first step to re-establishing John’s trust, Sherlock thought. Starting to build a new bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ella Fitzgerald singing "You Took Advantage of Me"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X52ANtjdQqY).


End file.
